


Fancy Dress

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beards, Beards (Facial Hair), Bottom John Watson, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Clothed Sex, Kilts, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: John and Greg growing beards while they're on a case is bad enough. And then John's wearing a kilt. Sherlock may not survive the night.





	Fancy Dress

Sherlock, John, and Greg were in the Scottish highlands. It had started out as following a lead, turned into a chase, and now they were attending a ball to get the last pieces of evidence, courtesy of invitations provided by Mycroft.

Sherlock made the final adjustments to his outfit, looking proper as usual. Greg and John were getting ready in the adjoining room. Despite himself, Sherlock had found it difficult to fully focus on the case. It seemed that both men had managed to ‘forget’ razors and so they’d been growing beards on this journey. It was making Sherlock’s pledge to not indulge in pleasures of the flesh while on a case rather hard to keep. Especially when he knew full well that John and Greg had enjoyed themselves at least once.

John laughed at something and Sherlock shook himself from his reverie. After tonight there should be no reason to hold back. He took a breath and stepped out, hoping that they both looked proper for a ball with minor nobility.

He nearly tripped over a settee when he walked into the room.

Greg was wearing a dark suit, clearly bespoke, hands in his pockets as he grinned at John. John was wearing a formal kilt, every inch of him shouting confidence.

Sherlock wasn’t certain he’d survive the night at all.

John scratched his beard and looked up at Sherlock, smirking. Greg ran a hand through his hair. “Ready?”

Sherlock nodded, for once not trusting himself to speak.

Greg got the door. “You got the invitations, Sherlock?”

Sherlock patted his pocket. “I do. Please behave yourselves.”

Greg chuckled. “Isn’t that usually my line?”

**

The ball ended up being a mercifully brief affair. It hadn’t taken Sherlock long to find what they needed and then the main suspect had showed up at the ball as well. Greg tipped off a local officer he knew and the man had been quietly arrested as he’d made an attempt to leave.

Sherlock finished off his drink and moved to where Greg and John were watching the man being led out. “There’s no need to stay,” said Sherlock.

Greg turned and looked him over. “Any particular reason you want to head back to our rooms?”

Sherlock didn’t quite suppress a shiver.

“Come on Greg, I know you don’t like these kinds of things either. Unless you want to dance with a Duchess,” said John.

“Naw,” said Greg. “Something much better at home.” He smiled at the pair of them and they made their way out.

**

Of course they didn’t quite make it back to their rooms. As soon as the lift doors closed Greg was crowding Sherlock against the wall and kissing his throat. Sherlock moaned at the feeling of Greg’s scruff against his skin.

John crossed his arms and watched them, clearly enjoying the sight. Sherlock’s knees wobbled.

The lift dinged as it reached their floor. They made their way quickly as they could to their suite, getting inside and locking the door behind them.

Sherlock looked at the pair of them and went to his knees.

Greg smiled and loosened his tie. “Go on, John.”

John set his sporran aside and lifted his kilt to reveal his erection. 

Sherlock groaned and shuffled forward to wrap his mouth around him.

“Yeah, Good,” said John, running his fingers through his curls. 

Sherlock could hear Greg moving around but kept his focus on John. He bobbed his head slowly, not seeking to get him off, simply enjoying the taste and feel of him.

“Over here,” said Greg, getting their attention. Sherlock pulled off and looked up. Greg had removed his suit coat and rolled up his sleeves, tie laying across the armrest as he sprawled in one of the overlarge chairs.

John helped Sherlock to his feet. “I think you should strip for us,” he told Sherlock, nipping at his ear.

John removed his own jacket and made his way over to sit in Greg’s lap. Greg kissed him briefly, hand sliding under his kilt as they both watched Sherlock.

Sherlock licked his lips and swallowed hard, trying to be teasing in his movements but eager. Greg pulled John’s tie lose with his free hand and kissed his throat, still watching Sherlock. John was still, simply watching with hunger on his face.

As Sherlock started on the buttons of his shirt he watched his lovers. John licked his lips and shifted his hips, causing Greg’s eyes to briefly close. 

Once Sherlock got down to his briefs, Greg spoke up again. “Leave them on for the moment, and come here.”

Sherlock obeyed, coming over to the pair of them and slipping to his knees again at Greg’s silent gesture. Greg shifted John, spreading his legs wide and lifting his kilt.

Leaning forward, Sherlock licked John’s cock, then moved lower as Greg adjusted John’s position. John moaned as Sherlock began to lick and tease him open. Greg gave John a kiss.

Sherlock pressed the heel of his hand against his own cock, trying to find some relief. For once his mind was still, filled only with thoughts of John and Greg, of love and pleasure.

John rolled his hips, getting lost in the bliss of it. Sherlock listened as Greg continued to kiss John, muffling his sounds, grounding him. He was a good anchor for both of them, the steady, reliable presence they both needed.

“Sherlock,” called Greg after a few more minutes.

Pulling back, Sherlock wiped his mouth. 

Greg smiled at him. “Finish getting undressed, clean your mouth out, and meet us in bed.”

Nodding, Sherlock scrambled to his feet, briefs off before he even reached the bedroom. He stepped into the en suite to brush his teeth, then climbed into the big bed to wait.

John came in first, hair a mess, first few buttons of his shirt undone. He prowled towards Sherlock, parting his thighs, rubbing his beard against the tender skin.

Sherlock groaned, eyes slamming shut, wanting more. He didn’t have long to wait as John’s fingers started to tease.

“Gorgeous,” said Greg. Sherlock startled, not having heard him come in. Greg chuckled and leaned in to kiss him, licking his way into Sherlock’s mouth. 

With a groan, Sherlock spread his legs wider. John lubed his fingers and began pressing into him.

Greg broke the kiss and ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “John is going to fuck you, and I’m going to fuck John. No coming until we both do.”

Sherlock nodded. Greg made him want to obey in a way that nobody else ever had.

“We’ll take care of you,” promised John, nudging Sherlock onto his hands and knees.

Sherlock got settled into position. John moved up behind him and lined up. Sherlock could feel the wool of his kilt and it reminded him that he was nude and they were not.

John held his hips and groaned as he sank into Sherlock, kissing his back. Greg pet his hair, watching the two of them. Once John settled into a slow rhythm Greg lowered his zip and freed his cock.

Sherlock didn’t have to be told what to do. Greg shifted closer and Sherlock swallowed his cock as best he could, letting John’s thrusts set the pace. He relaxed, safe between the two of them. Greg leaned over to kiss John.

After just a minute or two Greg pulled away from Sherlock. John’s hips stilled as Greg moved behind him. John kissed Sherlock’s back, beard rubbing against his skin and making Sherlock shiver.

“God, yeah,” groaned John as Greg pushed in. Sherlock leaned forward on his arms, bracing himself. He could feel the moment John surrendered. They moaned in unison.

Greg set a steady pace, moving them in a comfortable dance. John held onto Sherlock, breath hot against his back, content to let Greg drive him forward. Sherlock was helpless underneath the two of them, drifting in a haze of pleasure.

John reached his climax first, coming almost suddenly, gripping Sherlock's hips. Greg carefully pulled out and John flopped to the side, moving up as Greg put Sherlock on his back, cuddling up to his chest and sipping kisses.

“Never get tired of this,” said Greg, pushing into Sherlock and kissing him, then John.

Sherlock smiled and kissed Greg back. John nibbled lazily on his throat and reached down to take him in hand. Sherlock groaned and arched up, squeezing around Greg.

Greg cursed quietly and came hard, Sherlock following him over moments later.

John kissed them both and rolled to his feet to get something to clean them up. Greg got out of his clothes and snuggled up to Sherlock, kissing him and stroking his skin. 

By the time he got back, John was naked as well. He cleaned them all up and curled up on Sherlock’s other side, pulling the blanket over them all. Sherlock closed his eyes, knowing there was no better place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to lmirandas and theartstudentyouhate for reading along and encouraging. Thanks to sunspark for the read over. And thank you to [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour) for the [face app pictures of John Watson with a beard that got this whole ball rolling.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/post/180486179024/i-found-out-faceapp-had-a-beard-filter-so-of)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
